Palace
by CaptianKate
Summary: One day, Adrien is horseback riding and discovers a chinese style house hidden in the woods. While looking around, he meets a girl who is excited and worried about him being there. Her parents decide to hide her away and keep her from the dangers of the world. Adrien begins visiting her often, sometimes bringing gifts for her as well.
1. Chapter 1

Had he expected anything came from taking a ride through the woods to lead to a hidden house and this kind of romance, Adrien would've done it sooner.

"Whoa boy!" He called, stopping by a river to get a drink for him and his horse.

Little did he know of a telescope that watched him through the trees.

"Adrien! It's time to go back! I'm getting hungry!" Plagg, Adrien's kwami exclaimed, flying out from his coat.

"Come on, Plagg. We ate not too long ago. We have this whole forest to explore. Can't you think about anything but food?"

"I'm fading away... so weak..." Plagg groaned and stopped flying to fall into Adrien's hand and strike a dramatic pose.

The blonde chuckled and shook his head before turning to the pack attached to his horse saddle.

"Luckily, I've known you for a while and know how to plan ahead." Adrien explained as he took out a container if camembert, which was immediately by the cat kwami.

Adrien chuckled and climbed onto his horse and began to make his way through the trees. It hadn't been too long since they left the river that something looking through the bushes spooked the horse. Adrien, being ad graceful as he was, fell off the horse and onto the ground. Sitting up and rubbing his head, the blonde looked around to see a small orange fox kwami floating a few inches in front of his face.

"Trixx? What are you doing here?" Plagg asked, peeking out at the kwami.

Trixx said nothing before taking a few moments to observe the two boys only too zoom off through the trees. It was only a few seconds and an exchanged look before the two scrambled to chase after her. Running through the trees, Adrien was more dependent on Plagg then his own eyes to tail the fox kwami. By the time they found a clearing, Adrien was blown away by the sight in front of him. A large house of chinese style in beautiful pastel colors.

"Plagg, have you seen this place before?" Adrien asked, look up at the kwami, who was still looking around for Trixx. "Plagg!"

"Ah! What?"

"Do you recognize this place?" Adrien asked again.

"No, I've never been here before. But I can feel a lot of other kwami's around here."

Adrien nodded and began to walk around the building. The place was beautiful. It was strange to see a chinese palace just outside of Paris but Adrien could see some hints of french culture around the structure. Tall pillars and balcony's but paper doors and a walkway that seemed to go around the entire building. Adrien seemed surprised to the fact that the building was quiet and peaceful. Shouldn't a palace of this size be full of busy servants? A sudden gasp snapped caused him to turn to see a girl standing with a hand covering her mouth and wearing a red silk dress. A long red skirt and red sleeves that clung to her upper arms with bands that had gold accents to them. The gold and red bands also acted as straps over her shoulders and meeting over her chest in a v shape. There were some hints of pink along the fabrics that made up her fluttering sleeves and skirt. A red choker around her neck with gold accents and a pearl hanging from a loop of metal in the center. Around her thin waist, she had a strap of silk wrapped around and tied in the front while the hanging fabric flowed down to join the skirt. She had short black hair with a blueish tone to it and two large, red flowers attached to golden bands clipped to the sides of her hair. Her bright blue eyes that were currently staring at him in shock. The two stood in shocked silence until the girl turned to start running, the back of her kimono trailing behind her. Adrien moved quickly to catch up with her before jumping over the railing and grabbing the girls wrist. The girl opened her mouth to scream only for Adrien to cover her mouth.

"Please don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear." He spoke quickly.

A small, red, ladybug kwami rushed to his face, causing him to fall back and release the girl.

"你是谁？你从哪里来？你怎么找到我的？" The girl asked, gaining confidence as she glared at the boy.

Adrien gaped at the girl before Plagg flew forward, towards the ladybug kwami.

"Tikki!"

Tikki gasped before pulling the cat kwami into a tight hug.

"Plagg! I've missed you! How did you get here?" She said, speaking perfect french while the girl continued to stare at Adrien, who stood.

"Trixx lead us here before she disappeared."

"And who are you?" Tikki asked, turning to face Adrien.

"My name is Adrien Agreste."

Adrien couldn't help but blush when he heard the girl mumble his name under her breath, as if testing it out on her lips.

"Nice to meet you. This is Marinette." Tikki said as the girl nodded. "She doesn't speak french very well but she can understand it."

At this, Marinette rushed forward and grabbed Adrien's hand in hers, her eyes lighting up.

"你会说法语吗？你可以教我吗？请？" She asked.

Adrien could feel his cheeks heating up as confusion boggled his mind. Tikki giggled.

"She wants you to teach her french." She explained.

Adrien looked down at the beautiful girl's pleading eyes and gave a soft smile.

"Sure."

Her felt his heart pound at the girls smile.

Later, Adrien had managed to teach Marinette a few words before he had to leave. After Marinette had to go inside, Tikki explained that Marinette wasn't supposed to talk to anyone outside the palace. Her parents were extremely protective protective of their daughter so it was important that he doesn't get seen so whenever he came by, he was to send Plagg into the palace to find Tikki to get Marinette. Adrien nodded, determined to see the chinese girl again.

 **If you wanna see what Marinette's dress looks like, use the link below. Just take out the spaces. I googled Chinese dresses and this picture popped up. I fell in love with it since I could never, in my wildest dreams, imagine this. So I used it.**

 **Note: I discovered that the link I put for the image didn't work so I used the image I found as my cover photo. So hopefully, ya'll can see it now**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was still excited to see Mari. A few months had passed and he'd visited her several times but she still brought excitement to him. He memorized where the palace was and took every moment of his free time to visit the girl and enjoyed every moment of it. He double checked his jacket pocket as Plagg flew into the palace, feeling for the small box stowed there. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as the bluenette and the kwami's flew out onto the patio. A bright smile spread over Marinette's face as Adrien jumped onto the patio and pulled her into a hug.

"Adrien! I missed you!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly before the two sat on the patio and smiled.

She had learned a lot since Adrien started teaching her french. Of course, there were times he'd have to correct her on something but otherwise, she was amazing.

"I brought you something." He grinned, pulling out a small bundle from his bag.

Marinette's curious look changed to one of joy when Adrien opened it to reveal several different colored macarons.

"我的神，这些都是我的最爱 !" she exclaimed, sitting up on her knees to take the package as he handed it to her.

"Careful, Marinette. Don't eat them too fast!" Tikki exclaimed, flying down to face the girl who had shoved 4 macarons in her mouth at once.

Adrien laughed as Marinette gave Tikki as best of an apologetic smile as she could with a mouthful of food. He handed her his handkerchief and smiled. After swallowing her food, Marinette smiled back. Adrien felt his cheeks warm up as he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, feeling extremely nervous.

"S-So, I wanted to ask you something." He pulled the small box out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Marinette, will you-"

"Marinette?" A voice called from inside the palace, just on the other side of the screen doors.

The two and their kwami's froze and turned to the screen. Marinette stood and let her robes flare out to hide Adrien as Plagg grabbed Tikki and pulled her up above the screen door right as it opened to reveal a small woman with short black hair in a blue yukata but hers wasn't as large and long as Marinette's.

"你外面干什么呢？你会毁了你的皮肤与这可怕的阳光" The woman said, scoldingly, crossing her arms.

Marinette only giggled, not moving towards the woman but lifting her hand to cover her mouth. She took her umbrella from her side and opened it to cover herself in the shade.

"别担心，妈妈。我有我的伞" Marinette smiled. "森林是美丽的所以我今天在这里喝我的茶。我很快就到。不用担心"

The woman nodded before closing the door again, causing all four on the patio to relax and let out a sigh. Marinette sat back down as Plagg and Tikki flew down and collapsed on the handkerchief long forgotten by the group.

"That was too close." Adrien sighed, leaning back to lay on the patio.

Marinette giggled, putting on a mask that was in the small box Adrien had brought.

"Adrien, what is this?" she asked, looking over the patio at the pond where she saw her reflection in the water.

"Careful, Mari. You don't want to fall in." Plagg said, flying over to hover between the girl's face and the pond.

"Thank you, Plagg. I won't." She smiled, sitting back on her feet and turning towards the blond boy, whose face was redder than her kimono at the moment.

"W-Well, there's a ball coming up at my father's estate which is rare so I wanted to know if you'd accompany me. It's a masquerade so you won't have to worry about anyone seeing you." He explained.

"Oh, Adrien. I would love to!" Marinette exclaimed, hugging the blonde, who released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Wait, Marinette! What about your parents!? What if they find out!?" Tikki exclaimed, flying down and hovering between the two.

Suddenly, the screen door opened to reveal a girl in a white workers kimono. Her skin was darker than Marinette's. She had a small black mole on her forehead and brown hair that faded to a lighter brown on the tips. She had a grin on her face that anyone who didn't know her would fear. As she leaned against the door, Trixx flew down and landed on her shoulder.

"I think I can help." she said in perfect french.

"Alya!" Marinette stood, forgetting about her mask as she did. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Mari, it's how long have you been standing there, not stood." Adrien corrected out of habit, his eyes still on the girl leaning against the door.

"Not long. Trixx told me you were planning on inviting my lady to the ball so I figured I'd help out with my powers of illusion. I'll pretend to be Marinette here while you take her to the ball." Alya explained.

"Trixx! I was wondering where you disappeared off too!" Tikki exclaimed, flying over to the kwami who was as relaxed as her human counterpart.

Adrien ignored the kwami's bickering as he stood and jumped off the patio to go to his horse to grab a large package from his satchel. He rushed over to Marinette and held it out to her.

"At the ball, I figured you'd want something more modern than your usual attire so I brought you this as well."

Marinette nodded and took the box, setting it down as Alya looked over her shoulder and watched. Mari gasped at the luscious red gown that sat in the box before looking up at her blonde prince and smiling, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you."

 **Stop! Wait! It's not over! I promise this isn't the end of the story! There are still more chapters to come so keep reading when I come out with a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna take a moment to explain. So I got come reviews asking about why Marinette is in a japanese style house when she speaks chinese. I honestly thought japanese when I started writing this but someone commented that cheng was a chinese name so I went back through my story and changed japanese to chinese. If you go back into the first chapter, you'll see the differences. Sorry for the confusion. Now onto the chapter!**

Adrien was more excited than he'd ever been before. He managed to slip out during the set up of the ball and went to get Marinette. When he had got there, he wasn't disappointed by the appearance of the girl in the dress he had gotten her as well as Alya disguised to look like the Marinette in the outfit he had seen when they first met. There looked like there were two Marinette's, which, Adrien would never admit out loud, was a dream come true. The blonde hopped onto the patio and held out a hand to the black-blue haired girl in the red dress and gave an almost flirtatious smirk.

"Ready to go, m'lady?" he asked, trying to ignore his heart pounding at the sight of his princess' blush before she nodded and took his hand, a small smile on her lips as his heart nearly stopped.

"Try not to spend all night just staring at each other, ey lovebirds?" Alya said, her voice sounding strange coming through the paler girls lips.

Adrien blushed, glad Marinette was blushing as well, as he lead her to his horse.

"Sorry, princess. But we have to ride on horseback until we can switch to carriage. Just hold onto me and we'll get there before you know it." Adrien explained, holding Marinette by her waist as he lifted her up to the horse, who, thankfully, decided to kneel slightly to lessen the distance.

The small girl wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's torso and leaned against his back. On her lap, Tikki and Plagg huddled together, using the fabric of her skirt to keep themselves from falling off. Though Adrien was focusing on making the ride as comfortable as he could for Marinette, he couldn't help but notice that she was fairly quiet throughout being picked up as well as the ride. He made a note to ask her about it when they got to the carriage.

As soon as they did get to the carriage, Adrien instantly noticed when he helped Marinette get down from the horse, that she was stiff and ridged. Almost instantly, he couldn't help but want to slap himself. Marinette had never been away from her palace. She had never snuck out. She was just going out to a social event with a boy she had met not too long ago. Of course she would be nervous. Why wouldn't she be?

Adrien held the door of the carriage open for Marinette as soon as he got to the carriage and Mari smiled and nodded in thanks before stepping in and sitting on one of the benches. Nodding to the carriage driver, Adrien hopped into the carriage before closing the door and had sat down as soon as the carriage started moving. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Adrien spoke up.

"Mari, are you ok?"

"Yes, Adrien. I am just…." Mari fell silent, her eyes searching for the word before Tikki piped up from her spot in Marinette's lap.

"Nervous." She said shyly.

"谢谢你, 蒂基" Mari said, softly, down to the kwami.

Tikki nodded, smiling up at her charge before fluttering over to sit with Plagg on the window sill.

"You don't have to be nervous. I planned everything out for you. The only one you'd have to worry about any possibility of recognizing you is my father and he doesn't usually socialize at these things. You have a mask so no one will know who you are. I've thought of a backstory for you so we don't need to make anything up on the fly. You look beautiful and I won't leave your side the whole time. And if you want to leave, just say it and we will." Adrien explained, leaning forward on with his elbows on his knees and taking the girl's gloved hands in his. "Tonight is about you. Everything you want to do or see, we will. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

Marinette was silent for a second as her mind whirred to translate everything he said before she smiled. Understanding the message.

The two sat in comfortable conversation as Marinette started asking questions about words she had forgot in order for Adrien to teach her more french. As they arrived at the palace, Adrien had started explaining the different guests that were expected to arrive tonight. They two paused in their conversation so that Adrien could get out and help Marinette out. After they had closed the door to the carriage, Mari hooked her hand to Adrien's arm and the two started walking in, Adrien continuing his explanation of different guests as they walked into the ballroom.

"Adrikins!"

"-and then there's Chloe." Adrien sighed, as Marinette looked curiously over at the blonde haired girl in a bright yellow dress with black straps, a black ribbon around her waist and a black trim along the edge of her skirt. "She's a little high strung but she has her moments. She was my best friend when I was a kid." The prince managed to mutter to the girl before Chloe got into earshot.

Both of the two noticed how Chloe paused, her eyes scanning Marinette and her arm hooked onto Adrien's arm.

"Who is she?" Chloe asked, her eyes narrowing under her mask as she gave Marinette a 'what is this trash I'm looking at?' look.

"Chloe. This is Mari. She's from out of town and I asked her to let me escort her to the ball tonight." Adrien explained.

"Out of town? Where's she from? Some garbage heap outside of France?"

"Chloe-"

"Must be, since she's wearing such a cheap looking dress."

"Chloe stop-"

"And that hair, have you ever heard of showering before?"

"Chloe, that's enough!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Some punch for you, Miss Chloe?" a waiter said, lowering a platter with several glasses of dark purple liquid on them to the girl in the yellow dress.

"Yes, why thank you." Chloe said, ignoring the exhausted look on Adrien's face as she turned to grab a glass, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. "Oh and one more thing, sir."

"Yes, Miss Chloe?"

Not saying a thing, Chloe tipped the tray of drinks from the waiters hand, causing the glasses of drinks to slip from the tray and the liquid to land on Marinette's dress as the glass fell to the floor and shattered. Marinette released the prince's arm and backed away, blocking her face with her arms as her beautiful purple dress was soaked with purple punch. Adrien immediately turned to Chloe with an angered look but before he was about to yell, he paused at the feeling of Marinette setting a hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him as he turned to face her. She held a look of confidence he hadn't seen since that first day he met her. She walked over to Chloe and stared her dead in the eyes before taking the glass of punch out of her gloved hand and passing it to the panicked waiter.

"你这个自私又残忍的女孩我不能对你说什么积极的事情。然而, 我被教导要善待哪怕是最坏的一种邪恶。因此, 我会为你祈祷。我希望你能找到幸福, 尽管你心中的黑暗" Marinette said angrily before turning and walking out with almost a confident stance. As if a mother had just scolded her child.

"Why the nerve!" Chloe exclaimed. "Adrikins! Did you understand what that girl just said to me?"

"Did you?" Adrien asked, pausing in following Marinette out and turning back to face the blonde girl.

"Well- No but- I know it wasn't nice! If you don't make her apologize, I'll tell daddy how rude she was to me!" Chloe huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, Chloe. I would do that but then you'd have to tell your father how rude you were being to her and he'd be pretty disappointed since you ruined a dress created by an Agreste designer." Adrien smirked, turning to follow Marinette out and leaving the blonde girl with a shocked look on her face.

As soon as he got outside, Adrien found Mari sitting on one of the benches surrounding the fountain in the garden. He sighed, loosening his tie slightly as he walked over and slumped on the bench next to her.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Mari. Chloe isn't usually that rude at balls. She used to be a nice person. She just changed after she lost her mom." Adrien explained. "Do you want to go home?"

"Adrien. Just because that girl was not nice does not mean that I will quit. I am… um…. determined to enjoy myself tonight." Marinette said, pausing slightly in search to find the right words.

Adrien grinned at the cuteness of the girl before nodding.

"Luckily she just got your dress. We should have another one somewhere since my father owns the company that made it." Adrien explained, standing up and holding out a hand to the girl again. "Shall we?"

Marinette nodded. Taking his hand and following him back into the ballroom and up the stairs to the dressing rooms.

 **I started this chapter thinking that it would be hard to write so much but then I just wrote chunks and then connected them. It helps add length to stories so if you're a writer and in a dupe with a story, try that.**


	4. Update!

**So I got a comment that someone noticed the dress Marinette had in chapter 1 wasn't Chinese. I apologize. I did not know that a kimono wasn't Chinese. I honestly didn't do any research before I started writing this. I'm so so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate my story. I'm trying to make it better and there are like 4 chapters left that I still need to write but I have it all planned out so hopefully, I can fall into a habit of updating each of my stories every night. (Probably won't) I am currently working on a new chapter of Phantom Hotel: Halloween Town so that should be up in a few days. I have a very bad habit of starting new stories and not finishing them so I'll try to finish what I have up already and not add any new stories until I'm sure I can finish them. Leave reviews of what else I effed up on in this story. I don't want to offend anyone. I'm so so sorry!**


End file.
